


Much Too Late

by Minizayas



Series: Drabbles/WIPs [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Nothing is okay, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: After too many days of silence in his normally loud city, Izaya decides to disturb the peace. Though, sadly for him, the mission goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Drabbles/WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Much Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> _**Petunia:** Anger, Resentment, hopeful._
> 
> **_Aconite:_ ** _Hatred, Be cautious._
> 
> **_Yellow Carnation:_ ** _Rejection, Disappointment._

Things were oddly quiet in Ikebukuro, which was concerning. Things were never quiet in Ikebukuro, especially not while a certain monster lived there. There's always some sort of destruction happening, so Izaya decided to check it out. He wanted to play with his favorite toy. He decided some event-stirring couldn't harm his favorite city, it never has before.

Walking through Ikebukuro was always a breeze, Izaya knew where everything was. He knew all the back roads, and all the hiding spots. Here, he was always at an advantage.

But things didn't feel right.

Izaya wanted to fix it.

Shizuo was leaning against the back wall of an ally, smoking as usual. _Disgusting_ , Izaya thought to himself.

As he jumped into the alleyway, and right up into Shizuo’s face, Izaya brought out his best smirk. He regretted being so close, only as the smoke from Shizuo's cigarette filled his lungs, but of course, he wouldn't show it. With Shizuo, there are no weaknesses to show, they're only there for him to manipulate them out, to shape into something he could use to benefit himself.

"Oh Shizu-chan,~"

Nothing. That's odd. When has Shizuo ever been quiet? Especially when Izaya is in front of him. It’s really confusing, Izaya thinks. Shizuo always got upset with that stupid nickname. He must be pretending, right? He can't actually be calm with Izaya, can he?

So Izaya thought to ask.

"Are you perhaps playing pretend? To act as if you're not a monster? How cute." Izaya purred into a smirk, tilted his head to the side, and leaning rather close to Shizuo. He was close enough to feel the heat radiating off the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Shut up, and get lost. My break ends in five minutes." Shizuo mumbles, staring at Izaya indifferently. How infuriating of him. But Shizuo has always been frustrating to deal with. The beast was always too unpredictable for Izaya's likings.

"Come on, Shizu-chan, you don't wanna play~? I've come out all the way to Ikebukuro, just to play with you. and that's how you treat me? How mean of you, Shizu-chan~." At this point, Izaya really wasn't sure on how to rile Shizuo up. He was putting his all into it, and Shizuo still wasn't taking the bait! _The beast is way too frustrating_ , Izaya thought.

And did he mention unpredictable?

With a sigh, Shizuo pushed himself off the wall, as well as pushing Izaya out of the way. Finally, he was doing something Izaya predicted! Pulling out his switchblade, Izaya was ready for a fight!

That didn't happen.

Shizuo started walking away.

"Izaya-kun, i have no interest in you. Leave me alone." His voice was cold, uncaring.

And that's when Izaya feels his throat close in. How odd, this is the time it decides to come back up. Straining for breath, Izaya backs up against the wall, quickly losing his ability to stand without support.

A petunia popped out of his mouth. Next an aconite. This was normal. He was used to this. He's sure he'll be okay. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

A new flower popped out, one he's never seen come from himself before. A yellow carnation.

Panic began to rise, and more flowers started popping out. He felt his lungs clogging up, and his breath escaping him. He began to wish he hadn't come out today. Everything would have been better if he hadn't. If only he had stayed in, he could have daydreamed all he wanted. He could hope for the day Shizuo loved him. But with Shizuo walking away, he knew his chances were lost. That only made it worse.

Flowers had landed everywhere, and Izaya wasn't sure what to do about it. How can he call for help when his lungs are filled inside and out with flowers? When his vision blurred to nothing? The panic that rose in his chest most certainly wasn’t helping. He fell into a sitting position, back propped against the wall behind him.

And as everything began to fade to black, he realizes Shizuo's not there anymore, not like he’d care if he was. Right after that thought, everything had faded from existence. At least, he thinks, this way the pain of heartbreak won’t be too much; he won’t have to bare it at all. All he feels for the next last minutes of his life is bittersweet torture.

But even that’s gone now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Long time no see. I just edited this fic to post it, and I hope you enjoyed reading! It was truly heartbreaking for me to write, but it must be done. I really had to kill my fave. But don't worry! Someday I plan to rewrite the ending. Izaya will still be hurt, of course. but a lot less. Anyways! This is the start of my drabbles/wips series. To ease your heart, I'm going to post some adorable fluff right after this! I hope you enjoy that too. <3 (Also, if you notice any mistakes, tell me!! It's currently 5am and I've been editing this for hours. help...)


End file.
